


Tony Stark的危机

by white_lemon



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dating, Drunkenness, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: Tony不知道为什么自己的约会总是泡汤。不过没关系，因为Steve总是能让他开心起来。





	Tony Stark的危机

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tony Stark On The Rocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368874) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



“我想我被踢出局了，”Tony说道。

工作室的电话扬声器里爆发出一声大笑。

Pepper在德里寻找天使投资人支持Stark公司的新产品，那儿或许已经非常晚了。可能早？Tony不是很了解时差这种东西。反正她醒着，JARVIS说的，所以他就打给了她。而她正在嘲笑自己，残酷无情的女人。

“要怪你，”他暴躁地继续，“如果我们还在一起这根本就不是问题。”

“不，确实不会，因为我会直接杀了你，Tony，要知道，我永远爱你，但我们同意——”

“老板或者女朋友，不能两者兼得，”Tony插嘴，“管它呢，Potts，我跟你之间完了——”

“没错——”

“——我是想说，对我来说，我们在一起的时间长得创了纪录，这段时间里，我似乎被踢出局了。你的错。”

“嗯，或许。我可以让你挺倒霉的。但我们在一起的时候，你也没多少本事啊。”

Tony佯装愤怒的哼了一声，滑着椅子穿过房间，撞到了Dummy，越过他抓起扳手。

“你知道我有多久没做爱了吗？”他回到工作台。

“当然，”她说，“我知道你的一切。”

“所以你清楚已经两个月了。自打我们结束后，我甚至都没有在大活人面前高潮过。”

“你这甜言蜜语，惊到我了。”

“Pep”

“如果你那么绝望，请个人。”

“拜托，我没有绝望，我只是搞不明白。我以前很擅长的，”他抱怨。“现在每当我快要搞定的时候，最后总是一场空。我的技巧可是测试反应良好、绝对值得信赖的，但突然它们就不起效了。”

“或许你需要复习复习。”

“Pepper，我从小就是推销员。我可以对任何人说任何甜言蜜语。在商场上这招依然有用，你知道的，我这周给你找到两个新的程序员了。”

“喔，你搞定Tim Cababa了？”

“当然，”Tony为这小小的胜利感到愉悦。

“虽然你看不见，我正在给自己扇风。怎么会有人那么辣又超级聪明，太不公平了。”

Tony笑起来，“Pep，你只能远距离欣赏了，他肯定是个基佬。”

“什么？他简历上写了？”

“他没有盯着Natasha的胸看。”

“你也不盯着Natasha的胸。”

“暴露免疫，而且她有点吓到我。再说了，他会和我调情，”Tony仔细调整他一只手甲的松紧度。

“你居然没有利用一下招聘官的优势？你确实不行了。”

“我试了。我对此甚至很有道德。我跟他说他得到了这份工作，让他签了字什么的，然后我就说， _嘿，你想要一起吃晚餐庆祝一下吗？我请客。 _”__

__“结果？”_ _

__“他突然就得电话给他父母，告诉他们这个好消息，之后他就走了，”Tony听起来可怜兮兮。_ _

__“你通常不会让这种事发生。”_ _

__“好吧，我不打算，但那时候Cap带着汉堡来了。”Tony戴着手甲弯了弯手，摇摇头，又抽了出来，然后把所有东西都丢进‘还需改进’那一堆。_ _

__“你有没有想过或许是你的性欲减退了？通常在性和汉堡之间选……”_ _

__“这不公平，我爱汉堡。我对汉堡可是真情实感。总之，有多少人能和美国队长一起吃汉堡？”_ _

__“你。至少每周一次。”_ _

__“打住你的脑洞。我的性欲很正常。我都右手都要抽筋了。”_ _

__Pepper大笑起来，“给自己造个机器，Tony”_ _

__“注意点，我可能会哦。”_ _

__“好吧，我得挂了。祝你恢复到最佳状态。再和Tim试试，你们俩会生出世界上最好看的小孩。”_ _

__“马上就去办。晚安，Potts小姐。”_ _

__“晚安，Stark先生。”电话伴随着柔和的咔哒声被挂断了。_ _

__“你要和谁造漂亮的宝宝？”Steve站在门边问道。Tony猛地抬起头，吃惊的转过身。_ _

__“你在这儿多久了？”Tony责怪道。_ _

__“从‘再和Tim试试’开始。”Steve手里拿着外卖袋子回答，“谁是Tim？”_ _

__“Cababa——你带汉堡来的那天我面试的一个人。聪明的程序员。我以为可以和他干点什么，但他却躲开了。也许他只是紧张。把吃的给我。”Steve宠溺地笑着将袋子放到桌上打开。_ _

__“他是不是才二十多？”_ _

__“二十四。我没真的打算和他造小孩。”_ _

__“很好，因为你可能会遇上点生理上的困难，”Steve说着递给Tony一盘千层面。_ _

__“他们四十年代有教你小孩从哪儿来嘛？”Tony接过叉子，往嘴里塞了一大口面条。_ _

__“没有，但那时候所有人都似乎下决心要分享，”Steve面无表情道，Tony差点被吃的呛到，努力咽下笑声。_ _

__“我吃东西的时候不许讲笑话。”_ _

__Steve眯起眼。_ _

__“不管怎样，那孩子不是你喜欢的类型，他看起来很轻浮。”_ _

__“他才没有，你总共就见过他两分钟，什么时候你开始对我的床伴们发表意见了？”_ _

__“你有床伴们？”_ _

__“我的天，我要告诉所有人Steve Rogers对我说了最恶毒的话。太伤人了，Rogers，”Tony捂住胸口，惹得Steve放声大笑。_ _

__“即便你不想安定下来，你也需要一个稳定的对象，”他戳着面前的食物，把一个肉球滚来滚去。Tony拔出叉子，把肉球偷了。_ _

__“这是要做媒的前奏吗？”Tony在Steve对他怒目而视时问道_ _

__“怎么，你会生气？”_ _

__“不，我最近都找不到人，”_ _

__“那真是太糟了，”Steve表示同情。_ _

__“所以，如果你认识谁，帮我介绍一下。”_ _

__“我会放在心上的。不过，别告诉Natasha，”Steve补充，“她可是毫不留情。我终于和她推荐的女士见面了，她有唇环，我甚至不知道……”_ _

__***  
不像大多数他社交圈里的人——好吧，他其中一个社交圈——Tony喜欢慈善晚会。尽管他偶尔会受到孤立主义的影响，但他是个友好的人，热衷于和熟人握手寒暄，以及把一群超级聪明又富有的人聚集到一起很容易提高合作机会。_ _

__除此之外，这是他一辈子所生活的世界——在成为钢铁侠，成为复仇者之前。他对此游刃有余。_ _

__“所以问题是，没错，风景很好，但谁还没有见过风景呢？”他问道，而Nadia——来自他曾经寄宿学校边上的一所女子学校，并且知道Tony床上功夫有多好——大笑起来，戳着他的胸口_ _

__“一个能看到大半个南曼哈顿360度景观的人，”她说着，“说得轻巧，Tony”_ _

__“我认为这表明我清楚自己在说什么，”Tony反驳，“如果你想的话，我可以带你看看。”_ _

__她露出迷人的微笑，“你在请我去看你的360度吗，Tony？”_ _

__他一只胳膊环住她的腰，“看在过去的份上，如果你要这么想的话也不是不行。”_ _

__她也完全投入其中，他清楚她跟自己一样，他们朝门口走了十步后她突然抽回身。他垂下手，不解的望着她，“出什么事了吗？”_ _

__“没有，”她口气亲切，丝毫不显窘迫，这一刻他明白自己又要落空了，“Tony，你是个宝贝，你知道的，但我想我今晚没法跟你360了。”_ _

__他挑起眉毛，“哦？”_ _

__“抱歉，”她拍了拍他的胳膊，“打给我，好吗？”_ _

__“当然。”他让她优雅地离开，他才不会去求什么。（目前，或许吧。）_ _

__他决定去吧台借酒消愁，但当他向右转时差点撞到Steve，后者微微闪开，酒刚好没有撒出来。_ _

__“嘿，Tony，”Steve面带微笑，“当心，这套西装不能水洗。刚刚离开的是谁？”_ _

__“Nadia，寄宿学校时的前任。”_ _

__“她走得很匆忙。”_ _

__“是啊，我不懂……”Tony沉思着，“看来我今晚运气不佳。”_ _

__“真的？他们跟我说宴会才刚刚开始，”Steve露出一个灿烂的笑容，“来吧，我请你喝一杯。”_ _

__“那是个免费酒吧。”_ _

__“挺好，我现在只有退休金。”Steve边说边把他带回酒宴现场。_ _

__***  
刚和某人上二垒就如此享受这点很让人沮丧，但更沮丧的是当Tony这——四？五？——五个月来第一次真正来一发结果被开门声和Steve的惊叫“噢！对不起！”打断了。_ _

__他对这人也不是很了解；Tony跟Maria Stark基金会开完会回来，在Stark大厦一楼的咖啡亭和他偶遇。他不小心拿错了对方的咖啡，结果喝了一半两人才反应过来。_ _

__他很有魅力，一头凌乱的金发，因此Tony邀请他去顶楼补偿他一杯。那人很冷静，不像那些对亿万富翁Tony Stark有点疯狂的人，他们在沙发上度过了一段美好的时光直到Steve·该死的·Rogers突然出现。_ _

__“对不起！”Steve站在门边，“JARVIS说你在家！”_ _

__“是，”Tony说着，那个咖啡男——James？Jordan？——从他胯上下来，转头看向闯入者，“我在家。如你所见，在消遣。”_ _

__“这是美国队长吗？”咖啡男问。Tony闭上眼，“你是美国队长吗？”_ _

__Tony悄悄睁开一条缝。Steve两条结实的胳膊交叉在胸前。_ _

__“是，”他微笑着，但这笑容总觉得有点奇怪，“你是复仇者的粉丝？”_ _

__“对！嗯，你们有呃……”咖啡男转向Tony，“复仇者的事务要处理？”_ _

__“没有。”_ _

__“也不是，”Steve补充。可他却一动不动，丝毫没有要离开的意思。_ _

__“好吧，你们可能需要谈正事或者英雄的事情什么的，”咖啡男说完就走了。Tony拽过枕头捂住自己的裆。_ _

__“抱歉打断了你们。”_ _

__“没关系，”Tony叹了口气，“反正他也总是发出奇怪的声音。”_ _

__“所以……你想看部电影么？”Steve在Tony脚边坐下。_ _

__“我需要挪位置吗？”_ _

__“不用，吃爆米花吗？”_ _

__Tony权衡了一下，他或许可以在Steve那爆米花回来前丢弃沙发垫子。_ _

__“好啊。多加黄油。”Steve吹着口哨去了厨房。_ _

__***  
“Pepper说你害怕丢了你的约炮技能，”Natasha某天早上突然不知道从哪儿冒出来，Tony吓得一蹦三尺高。_ _

__“你干吓人嘛？”_ _

__“挺好玩的。”_ _

__“你个坏人。”_ _

__“不是什么新鲜事，”她在厨房柜台上坐下，“Pepper说——”_ _

__“Pepper对你说的太多了。”_ _

__“也许她是在惩罚你和她过度分享。”_ _

__“太不光明正大……像她会干的事，”Tony不得不承认，“我没有害怕。我只是困惑。”_ _

__“没错。困惑。”_ _

__“我每次就差一点，就那么一点，”Tony用手比了比，“然后他们就失去兴趣了。或许是因为我的脸。”他对着咖啡机明亮的铬合金研究自己的面孔，“或许我需要整个容。”_ _

__Natasha非常怀疑地看了他一眼。_ _

__“怎么？”_ _

__“你觉得他们看到了你的笑纹然后就放弃了？”_ _

__“有些不是笑纹。是惨痛的经历。是我二十岁时不明智的纵情享乐。我就随便说说。_ _

__“所以你总是能有个不错的开端，然后某些事情让计划泡汤了。”_ _

__“差不多。”_ _

__“有什么共性吗？”她提示道。Tony直觉她知道些什么。_ _

__“没……”他顿了顿，“嗯，他们大多数都是金发。但这好像没什么直接关系。红头发也走了，我对红头发的还更加上心呢。”_ _

__“那他们离开之后都发生了什么？”_ _

__“我不知道，我怎么会知道？和你们在一起。跟Steve看电影。去楼下工作间。总有人在我身边。”_ _

__她意味不明的笑着拍了拍他的肩，“你是个聪明人。迟早会想明白的。”_ _

__“谢啦，”他目送她离开，“哼，奇怪。”_ _

__***  
考虑到阿富汗山洞才是他有史以来运气最糟的时候，生活其实也没那么糟糕。是，他七个月没有性生活了，打破了十九岁时的记录（他那时候烫了个发）但至少他有复仇者们，而且Pepper和他分手后放松了许多。他还有好多工作要完成。_ _

__Steve显然把投喂他当成了自己的使命，有时他带午餐下来的时候会在工作间待上一会儿，东戳戳西看看然后问些奇怪的问题，这样挺好的。此外，似乎每次Tony被拒绝Steve都会邀请他看电影、出去喝一杯或者是他的音乐教育方面出现急需弥补的大漏洞。_ _

__尝试把Steve灌醉也成了复仇者们最新的爱好；Bruce和Tony试图用科学方法来解决，但Clint则是广撒网式——‘试试这个！’而‘这个’可以从低度啤酒到一杯伏特加和纯糖浆的混合物。Natasha开了个赌局，不过Tony被禁止参加，显然作为亿万富翁能够买断一切给了他某种‘优势’。_ _

__“我会想知道里面加了什么吗？”Steve迎着夕阳端着一个小小的透明瓶子。高处很冷，但顶楼露天平台的暖气正与严寒作斗争，而剩下的就靠酒精了。_ _

__“这是一种酶溶液，”Bruce说道，“你想要科学解释吗？”_ _

__“我学会永远不要知道科学解释。”_ _

__“机智。干了它，”Tony催促。Steve侧头朝他笑了笑，举起瓶子一饮而尽。_ _

__“现在，到我们了。”Natasha扔给他一瓶酒。Steve不确定的看了一眼。_ _

__“我直接对着这个喝，还是我们用杯子？”他问，“我之前用牙齿拔过瓶塞，可不是什么优雅的举动。”_ _

__“Natasha是个糙汉子，”Clint说着递给他一个广口玻璃瓶。Steve看看瓶子，又看看他，“干嘛？它能让空气充分融入。”_ _

__Steve叹了口气，接过Clint给他的开瓶器，到了半杯。他向Tony晃了晃瓶子，后者在他带上阳台的野餐篮里翻出一只真正的高脚杯。_ _

__“别抱怨了，”他说，“这可是好酒。仔细尝尝。”_ _

__“应该用龙舌兰的，”Bruce接茬，“不过红酒更适合科学。你知道，比较温和。”_ _

__“我在亚利桑那试过一次龙舌兰，”Steve吐了吐舌头。Tony大笑起来。“很有趣的一段时光。见过三十个龙舌兰酒女跳舞吗？”_ _

__“没有，不过听上去像是属于我的夜晚，”Tony答道，Steve押了一口酒。_ _

__“那踢腿简直让人印象深刻。”_ _

__Natasha哼了一声。Bruce看起来很感兴趣。_ _

__坐在屋顶上吹着暖气，品尝着佳酿，吃着小零食，听Steve讲述发生在亚利桑那州墨西哥边境附近越来越复杂的不幸遭遇是件十分美好的事情。显然，图森曾经是个地狱般的小镇。_ _

__Clint在Thor的那段时间里一直待在新墨西哥州，他有几个可以和Steve媲美的关于沙漠的故事。Tony讲了他最喜欢的德州故事，最后以一名护卫队救他出狱结束；Natasha有一大堆关于她和Clint在欧洲到处跑并且后者不断把事情搞砸的事可讲。_ _

__Tony正讲着他在赛车时差点被炸飞的经历，接着发现Clint和Natasha已经靠在一起睡着了。Bruce进屋拿毯子，而他们坐的那条已经扔满了空酒瓶。_ _

__“……然后这一点都没有我想的有趣，是不是？”他问Steve，对方靠在暖气管上昏昏欲睡。他迟钝的眨了眨眼。“你感觉怎么样，大家伙？”_ _

__“很好，”Steve口齿不清的说道，“感觉它起效了。”_ _

__“来，用你的手指碰鼻子，”Tony伸出手弯起胳膊。Steve模仿着他的动作，手指偏离了鼻子一英寸。等他终于找准位置，抬头看向Tony随后笑了起来。_ _

__“耶，你醉啦，”Tony很是愉悦，“Bruce一定很高兴它起作用了。”_ _

__“我也很高兴，”Steve回应。他俯身，摇摇晃晃离开柱子跨过毯子朝Tony靠近。Steve手脚着地，像一只姿态优雅的野猫，Tony感到他被忽视的性生活发出了邪恶的声音。而Steve扑通一下倒在地上，仍然像猫一样头靠在Tony交叉的一条腿上对此没有任何帮助。_ _

__“你好吗？”他问道，Tony拍了拍他的脸颊。_ _

__“没你醉的厉害，不过我练习得更多。”_ _

__“不，我是说，你好吗？”Steve坚持道，一手搭在Tony膝上，“是你好吗。”_ _

__“行啦，我懂，”Tony赶紧在Steve吸了口气，可能打算继续重复时开口。“我很好，Cap，你了解我的。”_ _

__“你好像很难过。在Pepper之后。然后暂时好了点，”Steve半张着嘴贴在Tony大腿处嘀咕着，“不过有时候还是会不高兴。”_ _

__Tony微笑着将Steve的碎发别到耳后，“我没事。经历了一段旱期，但与我生活中其他事情相比，并不是很糟。”_ _

__“旱期？”_ _

__“没有性生活等于旱期。”_ _

__“哦。关于这件事，对不起啊。”Steve缓缓闭上眼，Tony歪过头，“我只是真的很不喜欢。”_ _

__“不喜欢什么？”_ _

__“你和其他人，”Steve说完重重叹了口气。“除此之外，那个女人根本不喜欢你。”_ _

__Tony有种不祥的预感，后面的对话是他一定不乐意听到。_ _

__“那个想参观你工作间的。记得吗，你在厨房，然后我洒了咖啡？”_ _

__“你故意的？”_ _

__“嗯，没错。她是个间谍。”_ _

__“你又不知道！”_ _

__“真的，”Steve争辩，“她狡猾得很。”_ _

__“我的天，Steve，”Tony捂住脸，胳膊肘抵在Steve肩上，“你一直都在阻拦我做爱。那么多个月。你都——”_ _

__“我不得不这样，”Steve听起来有些暴躁，“我一开始并没有想到，但人们不喜欢我怒视的样子。”_ _

__“怒视。”他的生活怎么会这样？_ _

__Steve睁开眼，翻了个身，头依旧搁在Tony的腿上，然后眯起眼。要是他的眼神能聚焦效果会更好，不过即便是这样，Tony清楚Steve怒目而视的威力。他强烈的反对可能也会把Tony从热辣的约会中吓跑。_ _

__“Steve，这样不行，你不能赶走我的对象们，”Tony一边心里暖洋洋，觉得自己是特别的，一边又不安地觉得有些事情或许非常不合适。_ _

__“我知道，”Steve抱怨着再次翻了个身，鼻子抵在Tony的胯部，“我每次都告诉自己要停下，但当我看见你和别人在一起，我又继续瞪着他们！我忍不住。”_ _

__“为什么？”_ _

__“因为他们配不上你。”_ _

__“Steve”_ _

__“你值得更好的。比如我。某个友善、冷静、稳定，并且是我的人。那个人就是我，”他叹着气总结道。_ _

__Tony的手放在Steve脑后，拇指揉着他的耳朵。Steve发出一声咕哝。_ _

__“你可以直接跟我说。”_ _

__“我也想。”_ _

__“那为什么不？”_ _

__“你得先跨过Pepper这道坎，”Steve说，好吧，这不是实话。“然后，然后就是……”_ _

__“怯懦？”Tony猜测。_ _

__“可能吧。我从来都不擅长情感的东西。”_ _

__Bruce怀里抱着毯子出现在阳台门口，他有些犹豫，向Tony发出询问的目光，后者摇摇头。Bruce了然，把毯子放在门口，回了房间。_ _

__“好啦，占有欲队长，”Tony拽着Steve的肩膀，“是时候起来睡觉了，真情流露时间结束了。”_ _

__Steve猛摇头，一只胳膊抱住Tony的腰。_ _

__“不行，八爪鱼队长。”Steve不情愿地松开手。他坐起身依然低头撅着嘴，头发落到前额。_ _

__Tony翻了个白眼，捧住Steve的下巴抬起他的头。_ _

__“你醉的一塌糊涂，”他深情道，“还惹了那么多麻烦，等你清醒，你可欠我好多回性事了。”_ _

__Steve移开视线，随后又重新看着他，“多少麻烦？”_ _

__“很多，但也没那么多，”Tony吻了吻他的额头，“现在起直到你酒醒，我要列一份你毁我约会的清单。这就是你欠我上床的次数。”_ _

__“噢，”Steve瞬间明亮了，“那可能有好多。别忘了那个叫Cababa的家伙。”_ _

__“相信我，不会的。”_ _

__“餐厅的那个主持人——”_ _

__“是，她在清单上。”_ _

__“还有我不知道你是不是记得这个——”_ _

__“Steve，拜托不要把每次你的阻拦都告诉我。你个混蛋。”_ _

__“是酒的错，”Steve呢喃，“我小时候经常在酒吧打架。”_ _

__“我不觉得都怪酒，但我喜欢有点混蛋的人，所以这不是问题，”Tony长叹一声，“走吧……”他拉着Steve站起来，然后踢了踢Clint，“醒醒，你要冻死在这儿了，走了，难以置信我要把你们都搬回床上，而别人居然还认为我是那个不负责的酒鬼。”_ _

__Steve趴在Tony身上，鼻子蹭着他的头发。Clint和Natasha把自己晃醒踉踉跄跄的进了屋。_ _

__“为了表示我对你的愤怒，你今晚睡沙发，”Tony把他朝门口拖去。_ _

__“你的沙发挺好的，躺的下两个人。”_ _

__“不不，”门在他们身后合上，Tony转身胳膊轻轻推了推他完美的胸肌，Steve跌进沙发。_ _

__“你生气了？”Steve抓住Tony的腿。他翻了翻眼，弯腰吻住他。Steve扣着他后脑让他动弹不得，随后撬开他的唇，这并不是Tony的本意。_ _

__“没错，”他终于在喘不过气来时被放开了，“超级生气。你欠我那么多次做爱。你需要好好睡一觉。”_ _

__Steve不屑，“不用那么多。”_ _

__“睡觉，你个自大的混蛋，祈祷我明早对你好点儿吧。”_ _

__“你一直都很友善，”Steve说道，这就是个天大的谎话，但他已经快神志不清，因此Tony无视了它，调暗灯光，径直朝卧室走去。_ _

__当他脱下衣物，爬上床，思考人生以及其中那些令人愉悦又混乱的事情，他问道，“JARVIS，你有参与吗？你有在我招待客人的时候告诉Steve吗？”_ _

__“只是偶尔。”_ _

__“你被关禁闭了。”_ _

__“我会记在你的日历上的。”_ _

__“Pepper在哪儿？”_ _

__“Potts小姐在睡觉，”JARVIS责备似的说道。_ _

__“好吧。留个语音信箱，早上提醒她。开始录。 _Pep，结果发现，我不仅没被踢出局，而且轮数多到简直不可思议。 _结束。”___ _

____“我相信Potts小姐会感激的，Sir”_ _ _ _

____“你没权利评判。你，我的创造物，你帮助美国队长毁了我的约会。”_ _ _ _

____“公平来讲，Sir，我是在帮你得到一份特殊的约会。”_ _ _ _

____“没用。仍旧禁闭。”_ _ _ _

____“记下了，Sir”_ _ _ _

____“然后给Steve订一束花。”_ _ _ _

____“当然，Sir”_ _ _ _

____“附张卡片—— **你还是个混蛋。** ”_ _ _ _

____“真为你感到高兴，Sir”_ _ _ _

____“是，是，”Tony叹了口气，卷缩在毯子里，期待着他未来好多的道歉炮。“愚蠢的电脑程序，愚蠢的超级士兵，我本可以享受好几个星期的啪啪啪……”  
FIN_ _ _ _


End file.
